


Home

by icarusforgotten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, he finds himself craving the brightness of an infectious laugh, and he doesn’t understand, because he’s still learning how to rely on others, and he can’t quite get used to it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> for [megadere](http://mega.dere.me/) (go visit her blog and read her [fics](http://www.lunaescence.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=3664&sort=update) ! she writes reader-insert)

It’s the simplest things that are usually the most complex to understand.

Kageyama sits beyond the field of the school, back facing the sun, and watches the colours bleed from the sky as the evening draws to an end. He doesn’t want to go home yet. He doesn’t know why. The past few days things have been rather bleak. Not quite miserable, but not easy-going either.

He’s doing well enough in class that his grades won’t affect his ability to participate in the upcoming away-games. Home life is quiet. Almost too quiet, though.

Maybe that’s part of the problem.

But it’s never really been an issue before. He’s always been alone, to some extent. Now he has a team. He has friends. Or at least he likes to think of them as his friends. Even someone as annoying as Tanaka. Or Tsukishima. It’s not really a new concept in Kageyama’s life, but in a way it is. Because when he looks back to all the ways he would interact with people in his past, none have granted him the range of emotion he feels on a near-daily basis as do Hinata and the rest of his team.

Especially Hinata.

That twerp has enough sunshine in him to light up a dark basement.

It’s not strange, to want his company, is it? To want to be around others. Kageyama’s always been a solitary player. A solitary person. But for the first time in his life, he finds himself craving the brightness of an infectious laugh, and he doesn’t _understand_ , because he’s still learning how to rely on others, and he can’t quite get used to it yet.

Sure, he likes being around them. Though he’ll never admit that. At least not out loud.

He likes the company. He likes the silly antics, the feeling of _family_ surrounding their team.

He likes to belong.

The skin of his arms prickles in the wind. It’s dark now. There’s still enough light for him to make his way back, but he’s not worried about that. The grass beneath his shorts is cold. He gets up, dusts himself off.

“Hey!” comes an echo from the school grounds.

It’s Hinata, running up the hill to meet him. Behind him is the rest of his team, waving and yelling with greeting. Well, most of them. Tsukishima still leans away from most of the group with crossed arms. Somehow, the fact that he also hasn’t adjusted to the bombardment of community from the team eases Kageyama’s mind.

It’s easy to see the slight twitch of his mouth anyway, even from here.

It’s not much, but it’s enough. He doesn’t really understand it, but it makes him happy.

And that’s all that Kageyama really needs to know as he starts to make his way home.


End file.
